30 December 2004 (Rob Da Bank)
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2004-12-30 ; Comments *The final part of the first posthumous Festive Fifty, hosted by Rob Da Bank. Sessions *None Tracklisting Recording a begins *Happy Mondays: 'Step On (CD-Pills 'N' Thrills And Bellyaches)' (Factory) *Sugarcubes: 'Birthday (CD-Life's Too Good)' (One Little Indian) *Errors: 'Hans Herman (CD-Errors)' (Not On Label) *Dead Kennedys: 'Holiday In Cambodia (LP-Fresh Fruit For Rotting Vegetables)' (Cherry Red) : (RDB: 'Phew, just got back in the studio in time, I absent mindedly went to the toilet during that record and went down the wrong corridor and was running around Maida Vale, which I don't know that well, panicking I was going to miss the end of that. I knew it was 4 minutes 38 seconds long, but I made it.') *Eric B. & Rakim: 'Paid In Full (LP-Paid In Full)' (4th & Broadway) *Chris Liberator & Guy McAffer: 'Untitled (12"-Steel Grey 45)' (Maximum / Minimum) Recording b begins :(RDB: 'Who could it be at number 20?') *'20': Bloc Party, 'Banquet (CD single)' (Moshi Moshi) *'19': DJ Distance, 'The Ritual (12 inch-Closer Than You Think)' (Lix Corruptions) :(RDB: 'Another one out of the grime dungeon and straight into the Festive Fifty.') *'18': Jawbone, 'Jackrabbit (CD-Dang Blues)' (not on label) :(RDB: 'I think it's probably fair to say that Jawbone was one of John's favourite discoveries in 2004.') *'17': ballboy & Laura Cantrell: 'I Lost You, But I Found Country Music' (Peel Session) Taken from live session at Peel Acres, 23 December 2003, and later released on single 'Past Lovers'. *'16': PJ Harvey, 'The Letter (CD-Uh Huh Her)' (Island) *'15': Aereogramme, 'The Unravelling (CD-Seclusion)' (Undergroove) *'14': Cinerama, 'It's Not You, It's Me (7 inch)' (Go Metric!) *'13': Martyn Hare, 'Do Not Underestimate (12 inch)' (Designer Label) :(RDB: 'John frequently said that he'd always wished he'd learned Welsh. At this moment in time, I tend to agree with him.') *'12': Texas Radio Band, 'Chwareon Bwtleg Pep Le Pew (Compilation CD-The North South Divine)' (FF Vinyl) *'11': Bloc Party, 'Helicopter (Maxi CD)' (Wichita) *'10': Jawbone, 'Hi-De-Hi (CD-Dang Blues)' (not on label) *'09': Graham Coxon, 'Freakin' Out (CD-Happiness In Magazines)' (Transcopic/Parlophone) *'08': Half Man Half Biscuit, 'Joy Division Oven Gloves' (Peel Session) From session #12 (not the eleventh, as Rob states), recorded 2004-10-10 and first broadcast 2004-11-16. Rob and Hermeet appreciate Joy Division oven gloves made for them by a listener. *'07': Sons And Daughters, 'Johnny Cash (CD-Love The Cup)' (Domino Recording Company Ltd) *'06': Delgados, 'Everybody Come Down (CD-Universal Audio)' (Chemikal Underground) *'05': Sluts Of Trust, 'Leave You Wanting More (CD-We Are All Sluts Of Trust)' (Chemikal Underground) *'04': Aereogramme, 'Dreams And Bridges (CD-Seclusion)' (Undergroove) *'03': Caroline Martin, 'The Singer (CD-I Had A Hundred More Reasons To Stay By The Fire)' (Small Dog) Originally featured on her first Peel session, recorded 1998-11-29 and first broadcast 20 January 1999. *'02': Bearsuit, 'Chargr! (7")' (Fortuna Pop) :(RDB: 'So that is it, folks, for another year. Of course we're all waiting with bated breath for the number one. Just got to say, thank you so much to all of you for voting. We've have hand-written scribbled notes and high-tech e-mails from young and old, far and wide, lots of entries this year. We know John would be very proud you've all made another corker with so many different styles as well: even Hermeet is grinning that his grime made a big appearance in there this year...A very fitting number one for this particular year.') *'01': Fall, 'Theme From Sparta F.C. #2 (CD single)' (Action) File ;Name *a) Da Bank 2004-12-30(p).mp3 *b) 2004 (Complete) Radio Version ;Length *a) 1:59:52 *b) 1 hour (approx) ;Other *a) Many thanks to John Leonhard's Dad. *b) Separated into 20 of 50 files. ;Available *a) Mooo *b) John Peel Torrent Compilation 1 of 17 (Festive Fifties 1992-2004 Plus Others) ;Footnotes Category:2004 Category:Peel shows Category:Festive Fifty Category:Available online Category:Shared